


Снимается кино

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От четвёртой стены остались одни руины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снимается кино

Хиджиката посмотрел Отае в глаза, взял её за плечи и проникновенно сказал:  
\- Ты знаешь, кажется, я люблю тебя…  
Отае зарделась как маков цвет, смущенно потупилась и пролепетала:  
\- Это так неожиданно… мы ведь едва знакомы… Но если ваши чувства искренни…  
\- Стоп-стоп!  
\- Что это сейчас было?!  
Кондо и Шинпачи подскочили к режиссёру с двух сторон.  
\- Что это за поворот сюжета такой?!  
\- В моей версии сценария этого не было!  
\- Успокойтесь, успокойтесь, - забормотал режиссёр, вжимаясь в кресло. – В сценарии этого нет, это какая-то ошибка.  
Он поднёс ко рту рупор и крикнул:  
\- Хиджиката-кун, ты спутал реплики. Это не «Демон Сакуры»*, это «Гинтама». Гинтама!  
Хиджиката достал из-за пазухи сценарий и нахмурясь уставился в него.  
\- Действительно спутал, - сказал он равнодушно. – Трудно вот так сразу перестроиться.  
\- А я уже привык, - сообщил Окита.  
Он лежал на реквизитном плаще, пристроив голову на аппетитных коленках Кагуры. Вид у него и правда был довольный. Вот только зря он привлёк к себе внимание – режиссёр, чья нервная система изрядно пострадала за первые дни съёмок, тут же навёл на него рупор.  
\- Окита-кун! А ты что здесь делаешь? Все сцены с тобой на сегодня отсняты, можешь быть свободен.  
\- Это нечестно! – возмутился Окита. От возмущения он даже привстал, но тут же вернулся обратно к Кагуре на коленки. – Нечестно! Я читал мангу – у нас с ней должна была быть горячая сцена. Почему вы её вырезали?  
Режиссёр побагровел.  
\- Никаких горячих сцен с несовершеннолетними в этом аниме! – почти взвизгнул он. – Нам летом и так несладко придётся*, так что, лучше не рисковать!  
\- Очкарик тоже несовершеннолетний, - резонно возразил Окита, - но с ним горячие сцены были.  
Режиссёр отмахнулся:  
\- Да какая разница, что там с ним было – зрителям всё равно нет до него дела.  
\- Эй!!!  
Возмущённый вопль Шинпачи конечно же остался незамеченным.  
Окита и режиссёр могли бы ещё поспорить, но тут в разговор вмешалась Кагура. Она спихнула Окиту на пол и встала, разминая кулаки.  
\- Эй, садист-извращенец, - её голос был почти ласковым. – Ты же сказал, что мы репетируем важную сцену. Да я из тебя сейчас отбивную сделаю!  
Она уже занесла ногу, чтобы хорошенько пнуть обманщика, когда Окита присвистнул.  
\- Знаешь, пока ты в мини-юбке, можешь избивать меня сколько захочешь.  
Кагура схватилась за подол, покраснела до ушей и опрометью бросилась прочь со съёмочной площадки.  
\- Вот так всегда, - вздохнул Окита, садясь и потирая ушибленный затылок. – В каком бы аниме мы не снимались, девушка всегда достаётся Хиджикате-сану. А я чем хуже? Я тоже хочу любовную линию.  
\- Вот именно! Поэтому, Тоши, немедленно отойди от моей любовной линии!  
\- Это не твоя любовная линия, а моя сестра, горилла!  
Отае что-то быстро писала губной помадой на обрывке сценария.  
\- Вот мой номер телефона, - сказала она Хиджикате. – Заезжайте за мной после восьми. Только, пожалуйста, наденьте свои сиреневые линзы.*  
\- Отае-сан!  
\- Сестра!

Гинтоки вздохнул, потянулся почесать в затылке, наткнулся на парик и снова вздохнул.  
\- Что это за розовый демон такой? – спросил он у Ямазаки.  
\- Демон Сакуры, - поправил тот и содрогнулся. – Лучше не спрашивайте.  
Весь его вид говорил о том, что некоторые вещи действительно лучше не знать.  
Неизвестно откуда взявшийся Сакамото от души хлопнул Гинтоки по плечу.  
\- Ах-хаха, не волнуйся, Кинтоки, я с этим разберусь.  
Он повернулся к режиссёру и жизнерадостно замахал рукой.  
\- Эй, режиссёр-сан! Пока шинсенгуми ссорятся, можете снять пару сцен со мной, я не против.  
Режиссёр массировал виски, наблюдая за бедламом, творившимся на площадке. На Сакамото он взглянул скорее устало, чем зло, даже за рупор не взялся.  
\- Сакамото-кун, единственную сцену с тобой мы сняли в первый же день, во время съёмок опенинга. Других сцен с тобой в этом сезоне не будет, так что, на ближайшие полгода можешь быть свободен.  
Сакамото растерянно улыбнулся.  
\- Ох, извините. Я привык быть главным героем за время съёмок в «Рёма Дэн»*, никак не отвыкну.  
\- Отвратительно! – произнёс знакомый голос, и Гинтоки нехотя обернулся.  
Кацура, одетый в женские шмотки, был зрелищем не для слабонервных – платок он сдвинул на самый затылок, а муляж младенца небрежно зажал под мышкой.  
\- Отвратительно, - повторил он. – Ладно, Шинсенгуми – я уже смирился с их популярностью. Но Сакамото?! Почему про него снимают сериалы, а про меня – нет? Да что там Сакамото, про Такасуги снимают сериалы! Когда уже выйдет тайга или хотя бы аниме, посвящённые мне? Я что, не красив? Не фотогеничен? У меня дурацкое имя? «Кацура Дэн», разве плохо звучит? Или «Джои-Шиши Кеппуроку»* - чем не название для бестселлера?  
\- Зура Дэн, - задумчиво сказал Сакамото.- Действительно, звучит неплохо.  
\- Не Зура, а Кацура!  
Гинтоки оглянулся на режиссёра. Тот явно плюнул на съёмочный процесс и жадно пил из гранённого стакана какую-то прозрачную жидкость – то ли саке, то ли валерьянку.

\- Хиджиката-сан, - пропела Отае, - раз уж у нас такие отношения…  
\- Какие «такие»? Нет у нас никаких…  
\- То не могли бы вы дать мне автограф? – Отае вытащила из рукава кимоно целую стопку разноцветных карточек с витиеватой надписью «Hakuouki». – Напишите, пожалуйста: «С любовью, Тоши».  
\- Я тебе не Тоши!.. И не много ли для тебя одной?  
\- Ах, это для девушек из нашего клуба. Они все – ваши фанатки и когда узнали, что у нас будет совместная сцена, попросили меня взять у вас автографы на всех.  
Хиджиката достал новую сигарету и закурил.  
\- Ничего не выйдет, - сказал он сухо. – Я не даю автографы.  
\- Но поче…  
Отае оглянулась, почувствовав неладное. В павильоне творилось что-то странное – весь женский персонал в возрасте от восемнадцати до шестидесяти пришёл в непонятное волнение. Отовсюду доставались ручки, маркеры и губные помады, а также различный стафф по Hakuouki. Глаза женщин горели нездоровым охотничьим азартом.  
\- Вот почему, - сказал Хиджиката, отступая за спину Кондо, но в поднявшемся гвалте его никто не услышал.

В общей суматохе никто не обращал внимания на Гинтоки, который, искусно лавируя в толпе, добрался до режиссёрского кресла. Режиссёр, безучастный ко всему, читал Джамп, изредка хихикая - что бы он там ни принял, доза явно была убойной. Забытый рупор валялся на полу, Гинтоки поднял его, повертел в руках и оглянулся.  
Шинпачи безуспешно пытался отобрать у сестры карточки по Hakuouki. Кагура вернулась из гримёрки в штанах и с зонтиком, так что Окита никак не мог жаловаться на отсутствие любовной линии. В данный момент он вообще не мог жаловаться. Кацура, оставив в покое Сакамото, теперь спорил с Кондо, экспрессивно размахивая муляжом младенца. Толпа женщин осаждала Хиджикату, размахивая блокнотами, открытками и постерами. Хиджиката молча курил с отрешённостью человека, которому нечего терять в этой жизни.  
Гинтоки поднёс рупор ко рту, набрал воздуха в грудь и рявкнул изо всех сил:  
\- А ну заткнулись все!  
Многократно усиленный, его крик метнулся от стены к стене и взмыл под потолок. В съёмочном павильоне воцарилась гробовая тишина – голос у Гинтоки был что надо.

\- Идиоты, - продолжил он уже потише. – Мы снова в деле спустя целый год, а вы чем заняты? Ссоритесь друг с другом, хвастаетесь участием в других шоу, мечтаете о славе? Оглянитесь назад и вспомните – где были бы вы, если бы не это аниме? Кто бы о вас помнил, если бы не Гинтама? Столько лет вы жили только благодаря ей, а едва стали популярны, тут же разбежались по другим проектам!  
Вы как неблагодарные дети – пока они малы и беспомощны, они держатся за материнскую руку. Мать выхаживает их, утирает им слёзы, даёт деньги на карманные расходы и штопает их одежду. Но стоит им вырасти, и они уходят из дома ради какой-нибудь крашеной вертихвостки. Тратят на неё деньги, выполнят все её прихоти и даже раз в неделю домой не позвонят! Но потом, когда красотка уйдёт к другому, выжав из вас всё до последней йены, к кому вы бежите залечить душевные раны и занять денег? К матери! Она примет вас, какими бы вы ни были, и не скажет ни слова упрёка.  
Так и Гинтама – она как мать, вырастившая нас всех, давшая нам жизнь. И вы бросили её в погоне за популярностью у школьниц и заоблачными контрактами. Но популярность проходит, а деньги съедает инфляция, и кому вы будете нужны в итоге? Лишь Гинтама всегда готова принять вас назад, как заблудших сыновей. Так где ваша благодарность, ублюдки?!  
Гинтоки перевёл дух и огляделся. Его речь произвела потрясающий эффект: женщины промокали глаза платочками, режиссёр плакал навзрыд, шинсенгуми подтянулись, встав плечом к плечу, Кацура прижал муляж младенца к груди.  
\- Гин-сан! – восторженно воскликнули Шинпачи и Кагура.  
\- Что «Гин-сан», - ворчливо передразнил Гинтоки. – За работу, бездельники!  
\- Есть! – хором гаркнули детишки.  
Съёмочная площадка как по волшебству очистилась от посторонних, все встали на свои места, гримёрши бегали вокруг актёров, поправляя макияж, оператор настраивал камеру. Съёмочный процесс вновь пошёл своим чередом.  
Гинтоки довольно кивнул и украдкой глянул на настенные часы. Если эти идиоты возьмутся за ум и начнут работать как надо, то он вполне успеет на съёмки очередной филлерной серии «Блича».  
Конечно, выполнять трюки вместо потерявшего шинигамью силу Куросаки-куна не очень-то престижно для главного героя, но выбирать не приходилось - неисторическим персонажам трудно было найти хорошую подработку. Аллену Уолкеру, например, приходилось намного хуже.*

_________________  
«Демон Сакуры» - Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, Сказание о Демонах Сакуры, популярный седзё-сериал про Шинсенгуми, вышедший в 2010 году.

Летом 2012 года вступил в силу достаточно суровый закон о цензуре в манге и аниме.

В Hakuouki у Хиджикаты были сиреневые глаза.

«Ryoma Den» - тайга (исторический теле-сериал), посвящённый Сакамото Рёме.

«Shinsengumi Keppuroku» – «Хроники шинсенгуми», популярный в Японии исторический роман, неоднократно экранизированный на ТВ.

Намёк на весьма сомнительное аниме «Seikon no Qwaser», главный герой которого подозрительно похож на Аллена Уолкера, главного героя «D.Gray-man».


End file.
